A Simple Line to Say
by kai anbu
Summary: "Masalahku sepele," kata Mu. "tapi aku merasa membutuhkan dukungan sebelum aku yakin apakah tindakanku benar atau tidak" / " Aku hanya ... merasa ada sesutu yang ia pendam dan aku tahu apa itu." jawab Murrue. A short talks about Mu and Murrue about long lasting commitment called marriage. untuk 7-Day GSD challenge dari Naw de Blume, fic ke-7 yang tertinggal.


All characters appear in Gundam Seed Destiny belong to Studio Sunrise. I neither claim any of them as my properties nor taking any advantage or expense of them. / Story belongs to Kai Anbu. / Warning: modified canon yang nanggung, setting setelah masa damai setelah ending GSD, rawan typo. Fic ini dibuat untuk menjawab tantangan 7-Day one shoot GS/D challenge dari Naw de Blume, Hari ke-7 yang tertunda. I do not own the picture of this fic.

* * *

::

**A Simple Line to Say**

::

* * *

Kai hampir saja menutup kliniknya ketika satu orang klien lagi datang pada malam hari. Kai mencoba menilai orang ini sekilas; lagi-lagi seorang prajurit. Lelaki, yang ditaksir berusia sekitar 35 tahun, tampan, berambut pirang, dengan gerak gerik yang tenang. Tetapi dari paras wajahnya, jelas ia membutuhkan konseling. Kai sudah hapal ekspresi tipis para prajurit yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan sesuatu dan mengatakan "semua baik-baik saja", padahal sebaliknya.

"Baik, kita punya tigapuluh menit karena seharusnya praktekku sudah tutup saat ini," Sahut Kai, mengalah.

"Masalahku sepele," katanya. "tapi aku merasa membutuhkan dukungan sebelum aku yakin apakah tindakanku benar atau tidak"

"Ceritakan,"

-o0o-

Selena masih mengecek laporan peneitian terakhir DSSD di Jupiter, saat layarnya berkedip karena ada satu kontak yang masuk. Biasanya ia akan mengabaikan hubungan komunikasi itu karena saat ini sudah terlalu larut, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Murrue Ramius, kapten armada Archangel yang megah, temannya satu sekolah di Junius Seven dulu.

"Lama sekali kau tak menghubungiku, Murrue," Selena menjawab. Ia melihat di layar, Murrue tak mengenakan serahgam putih itamnya yang biasa. Ia menghubunginya dengan jalur personal, berarti yang akan dibicarakan mungkin jauh dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan posisi mereka sebagai militer dan dan ilmuwan riset DSSD.

"Selena,"

"Ada apa, Murue? Kau tampak resah," Selena hapal siapa Murrue, meskipun Murrue menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dengan baik, Selena membacanya dengan jelas.

"Tidak, sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol,"

"Ayolah, kau menghubungiku kalau ada masalah,"

Murue tergelak.

"Ada apa, kapten?"

"Selena, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sven?"

-o0o-

"Namaku Mu La Flaga, 35 tahun. Komadan pasukan lapangan Mobile Suit GUNDAM. Aku pernah mengalami periode amnesia parah yang membuatku... err.. Berkhianat dan membuat beberapa masalah, sebut saja begitu,"

Kai mendengarkan.

"Tetapi aku telah kembali ke jalan yang benar, sebut saja begitu. Dan aku sudah kembali mengabdi kepada Earth Alliance, sebagai komandan pasukan, meskipun tak setinggi jabatanku yang dulu."

"Aku tidak menemukan masalah, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Jadi," Kai berhenti sebentar. "apa sebenarnya masalahmu, Mu?"

Mu menarik napas panjang, seolah bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang,"

-o0o-

Ganti Selena tergelak.

"Sven? Tentu saja ia baik-baik saja Ia menyukai pekerjaannya disini,"

"Oh, syukurlah,"

"Sebentar, Murrue, tidak biasanya kau bertanya tentang Sven. Apa... ini tentang seorang pria?"

Ada rona memerah di wajah Murrue, yang berusaha ia tahan dalam ekpresi kaku seolah ingin berkata "semuanya baik-baik saja, semua bisa kuatasi". Tetapi sedetik kemudian, ada ekspresi pasrah yang timbul. Murrue tahu, hanya kepada Selena ia bisa mengadukan masalahnya.

"Hmm, ya. Begitulah,"

"Aha!" Selena tertawa, tebakannya tepat.

"Siapa dia?"

-o0o-

Kai melebarkan matanya.

"Menarik," Kai tersenyum. "Tapi aku belum melihat masalahnya, apa jatuh cinta itu masalah bagimu?" Kai merasa ia harus langsung to the point, karena waktu 30 menit semakin pendek.

."Tidak," Mu menunduk.

"Hanya saja, tiba-tiba aku menjadi defensif,"

"Oh, kenapa?"

"Karena dia terlalu menyilaukan,"

Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

-o0o-

"Seorang laki-laki yang pernah dekat denganku dulu. Lalu dia menghilang, aku mengira ia sudah meninggal. Ternyata ia kembali,.. dalam bentuk yang lain. Tetapi ia telah sadar dan kembali..."

Selena mengerutkan kening.

"Mu la Flaga?"

_Mantan komandan teroris Phantom Pain. _

Lagi-lagi wajah Murrue merona.

"Uhm, ya..."

-o0o-

"Dia seorag kapten armada perang. Wanita yang luar biasa, komandan kapal ini, Archangel,"

"Murrue Ramius, kau... ah,... oke, aku paham," Kai memang pernah mendnegar desas-desus kalau kapten Ramius dekat dengan seorang prajurit, yang akhirnya gaugur dalam perang. Tetapi pulihnya hubungan mereka tak ada yang mengetahui dengan jelas, dianggap sebagai satu rahasia militer yang tidak boleh semua orang membicarakannya.

"Apakah hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya,"

"Kau sudah mengungkapkan cintamu?"

"Sudah,"

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"yah... Ehm,... Dia senang. Dan hubungan kami berlanjut," Mu tampak memerah.

"kau suda melamarnya?"

Mu terdiam sejenak, ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Itulah masalahnya,"

Kai tersenyum.

_Masalah lelaki, takut berkomitmen. _Tebak Kai.

"Aku takut aku akan meninggalkannya lagi,"

Kai menggeser tempat duduknya. Ternyata ia keliru.

-o0o-

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?" Selena bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Yah,.. baik-baik. Kami beberapa kali bertemu di luar jam dinas. Secara resmi, kami sudah terikat satu sama lain. Masalahnya,..."

"Apa?"

"Setiap aku membicarakan ke aah pernikahan dan lamaran, ia selalu menghindar,"

"Oh, yang benar saja" Selena memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, aku hanya..." Murrue mengusap tenguknya. "Sedikit kecewa mengapa ia begitu,"

"Apa kau tidak teralu memaksanya, Murrue?"

"Aku? Tidak. Aku hanya ... merasa ada sesutu yang ia pendam dan aku tahu apa itu."

-o0o-

"Aku takut,"

"Takut?"

"Sebelum bertemu Murrue, aku leluasa menjalankan misi tanpa takut mati. Setelah bertemu dengannnya, tiba-tiba aku mencemaskan nyawaku. Kalau aku mati, bagaiman Murrue? Siapa yang akan menghiburnya? Siapa yang akan mendampinginya? Mekipun Murrue itu kuat, tetapi... aku takut aku tak bisa menjadi lelaki yang selalu berada di sampingnya,"

Kai mengusap dagunya, memahami.

-o0o-

Selena menhela napas.

"Murrue, apa kau pernah mengungkit tentang mengapa ia tak segera melamarmu?"

Murue mengangkat alis.

"Secara implisit aku sering mengatakannya,"

"Astaga, itulah kesalahanmu!" Tukas Selena.

"Kesalahanku?" Murrue tak biasa disalahkan.

"Para laki-laki tidak akan paham kalau kau tidak memintanya secara langsung," Sahut Selena. "kau harus _to the point_. Memilih timing dan waktu dan tepat, lalu mengatakannya secara langsung,"

Murrue begidik.

"Ma-maksudmu, aku mengatakan '_please married me'_?"

"Ya!"

"Itu kan... tugas Mu untuk melamarku?"

Selena menggelaengkan kepala.

"Kau belum paham maksudku/"

-o0o-

Kai menghela napas.

"Mu, coba jawab pertanyaanku. Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Mu mengerutkan kening, tak paham.

"Aku? Aku seorang prajurit,"

"Pekerjaan Murrue?"

"Ia seorang kapten, ah, ..."

Mu mengangguk, memahami maksud Kai.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku berasumsi kalian berdua telah menyadari resiko ekerjaan masing-masing?"

Mu termenung.

"Ya,... seharusnya begitu,"

-o0o-

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Murrue, laki-laki itu makhluk yang terbuka dan objektif. Mereka membutuhkan komuniksi yang langsung. Jadi kau harus mengatakannya. Kau harus mengatakannya secara langsung '_kapan kau akan melamarku_?' agar ia paham kalau kau menunggu kepastian darinya,"

"Aku takut itu terlalu menuntut,"

"Kau melakukannya atas dasar kau mencintainya, bukan karena kau menuntut status sebagai,... _single lady_? Astaga, maaf Murrue aku mengatakannya"

"Selena, kau menikah dengan Sven di usia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku," protes Murrue, tak mau kalah.

"Karena itu lakukan nasihatku, ini pengalaman orang yang lebih tua," Selena langsung bersikap seperti senior.

"Baiklah, aku paham maksudmu,"

-o0o-

Kai menganggap untuk pria sekelas Mu, masalah itu telah terurai dengan sendirinya. Ia tak perlu untuk dimotivasi lebih untuk menemui Murrue dan melamarnya.

Ia membiarkan Mu berdiam diri sejenak untuk memahami makna ketakutannya sendiri, dan merancang rencananya untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan melamarnya besok,"

Kai tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku tak tahu bagaimana hubungan , mungkinkah dia telah menunggu kau mengatakan itu?"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Wanita, ketika mereka beromunikasi, terkadang mereka tidak langsung ke intinya. Tetapi mengamukakannya secara tidak langsung. Apakah Murrue pernah menyinggung beberapa hal yang ada kaitannya dengan pernikahan?"

Mu mengingat-ingat.

"Apakah seperti misalnya,... _'menurutmu aku masih cukup kurus untuk mengenakan gaun itu?_' lalu dia menunjuk gaun pengantin ketika kami sedang minum kopi di dekat sebuah bridal?"

Kai tergelak.

"Berarti ia sudah menunggumu,"

Muterngaga. Mengingat banyak sekali pembicaraan Murrue yang baginya terdengar omong kosong, tetapi sebenarnya menjurus ke arah pernikahan.

"Astaga,.."

-o0o-

"Aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung, tidak pedulu meskipun pihak laki-lakiya adalah dia,"

"Kau seorang Kapten, sehausnya itu mudah bagimu,"

Murre menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini berbeda selena,"

Selena tertawa.

"Kau boleh menganggapnya berbeda. Tetapi ini kehidupan pribadimu sendiri yang harus kau perjuangkan. Mungkin Mu punya rasa takut aan meninggalkanmu lagi, sehingga ia memendam perasaanya. Kau tahu? Tidak mudah bukan bagi seorang pria yang pernah amnesia untuk mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali,"

"Tetapi aku membantunya untuk memulihkan namanya, dan sidang militer juga telah memutuskan ia tak sepenuhnya bersalah, itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa terjadi pada siapa saja,"

Selena bedehem.

"Untuk harga diri seorang laki-laki, itu berbeda."

Murrue tercenung.

"Kau harus emmbantunya Murrue. Kau harus mengatakannya duluan,"

-o0o-

Mu keluar dari klinik Kai dengan pikiran yang justru semakin penuh. Bukan karena resah, tetapi karena harga dirinya terasa semakin dipertaruhkan: beranikah ia melamar Murrue secara langsung?

Murrue pasti akan memahami ketakutannya, bukankah ia juga seorang prajurit?

Tetapi, ia harus mengatakannya secara jantan.

-o0o-

Murrue mematikan saluran komunikasinya dengan Selena. Obrolan dengan teman lama itu malah membuatnya resah. Sebagai Kapten, ia bisa asertif dan tegas. Teapi sebagai seorang wanita, kalau ia harus menyatakannya duluan, ia juga unya rasa takut ditolak. Bagimana kalau Mu marah, merasa dituntut?

Murrue mengeluarkan ponsel.

Ia menekan nomor Mu.

-o0o-

Mu melirik poselnya.

Murrue menelepon.

Ia mengangkatnya.

"Murrue?"

Sara Murrue terdengar canggung di sana.

"Mu, aku ingin bicara denganmu,"

Mu tersenyum.

"Kita harus bertemu?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau di kedai kopi tepat biasa?"

"Tidak, jangan,"

-o0o-

Murrue menghela napas. Jantungnya berdebar. Mu sudah menolak.

Apa akan ada penolakan lagi?

"Tidak, maksudmu kau tidak ingin ertemu denganku?"

"Tidak perlu membuat janji," Sahut Mu.

Murrue merasakan kekecewaan di dadanya.

"Karena aku di depan kamarmu sekarang,"

-o0o-

Murue membuka pintu.

Mu berada di sana, berdiri dengan ponsel masih memenpel di telinganya.

Keduanya bertatapan.

"Murrue Ramius,"

Mu berkata.

"Aku takut meninggalkanmu lagi,"

Murrue terngana.

"Padahal aku ingin,... " suara Mu tercekat.

Keduanya dia seribu bahasa.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu,"

Mu yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

Ada bebean berat yang hilang dan terlepas, meninggalkan rasa lega yang membuncah di dadanya. Mu menghela nafas samar.

_Aku berhasil. _

Murrue merasa lututnya lemah.

Ia menangis.

"oh, Mu... "

"Maaf,..."

"Aku,... aku juga ingin menikah denganmu,"

Mu membentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Murrue. Murrue membiarkan dirinya meleleh di pangkuan Mu.

"Aku akan berusaha tetap disampingmu, Murue. Aku akan berjuang, aku akan bertahan hidup."

"Aku mencintaimu, Mu,"

Di luar, kapal Archangel melayang lambat di luar angkasa, seperti ingin menghentikan waktu ...

FIN

Apology:

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk Naw, aku tak berhasil menyelesaikan 7 day GSD karena tiba-tiba harus bekerja lembur di weekend, ditambah lagi nggak nyantol sinyal wifi, jad baru bisa aku publish sekarang. Aih,... Ya... Aku gagal memenuhi tantanganmu justru di hari keenam. Sebagai balasan, lain waktu saya akan bikin fic apology khusus buatmu unuk fandom GSD. Kalau ada waktu ya... (di depan mata tugas dan kerjaan menggunung).

BTW, maaf kalau endingnya sedikit mengecewakan. Saya kena gejala WB juga ternyata. Kelihatannya otakku terlalu lelah karena lembur. Arggg... Inilah dunia nyata yang harus dijalani... Move on, Kai!


End file.
